


Tired

by restofourtimes



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, idk if this is good enough for people to read but im just gonna post here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 02:29:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/restofourtimes/pseuds/restofourtimes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark was alcoholic, and Fernando would always care. But didn't everything just get its limit?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tired

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Arctic Monkey's song Why'd You Only Call Me When You're Drunk.
> 
> My first ever slash fic. I KNOW IT'S NOT THAT GOOD. And i don't own Mark nor Nando, just a pure fiction came from a person's mind.

Mark was wasted. And this wasn’t the first time, nor the second one. He could feel the couch was somehow felt more uncomfortable than usual, well, that depends on whether his mind still could remember his apartment’s usual couch feel or his mind was just too shaky to feel things.

At least he knew he was super drunk right now. He let another husky alcohol-smell breath. At the other part, Mark was dying to remember what was the last thing he did before he (fortunately) safely got back to his apartment. But the other part of his brain seemed enjoying the party of every drops alcohol give his neurons now. The point where he found himself in the middle of conscious and unconscious.

"Dammit."

The phone was too far from his hand to reach but he got it anyway. Somehow he also thought how could this couch become a bit bigger that even his hand struggled to catch the phone on the corner of it.

The waiting line stays longer than usual. Mark was completely sure about it, because usually, the other person would pick this call quicker.

"Come on, Fer.."

With other nicknames Mark created for his… special friend, he’d still choose ‘Fer’ over ‘Nando’. He didn’t know that sure about this one, but maybe he just liked the fact that he wants to call Fernando a little bit different than the way other people call him. Because Mark was glad being different in front of Nando.

"What do you want, Webber?" Mark realised he was wondering too long that he didn’t even aware the waiting line had ended.

_Did Fer just call me, Webber?_

"Fer…" Mark stuttered, as he was drunk, high, dry, any other words?

"Sleeping already?" Mark asked.

"What do you think? Yes I was sleeping! And you called! So I am not now, you _estupído_  Australian!" Fernando couldn’t get to control this temper this time. He needed to tell Mark to quit these things.

"Fer, can you come?" Mark was completely ignoring the tone of Fernando’s voice. There is only one thing in his drunken mind. Seeing. Fernando. Right. Now.

"No i can’t." After some seconds of silence, Fernando replied coldly.

Mark sighedーhe made sure that Fernando would hear itーand glanced through the clock. It’s 3.

"FerーIt’d be much better if you’re here."

Fernando was always afraid when Mark began to say those words because he knew he couldn’t say no. Because he wouldn’t let Mark gets high and off before he could tell him that Mark needs to get a bloody stop with alcohol.

Because he indeed care about him. No matter how many times Mark disturbing his rest time.

"Please leave them alone, Mark." Fernando sighed.

"I will, Fer, i will."

People said that the drunk man was the honest. But they didn’t say anything about trust.

_I know you won’t. I know you will make me to wake up, walking through my apartment to pick it up. I know you will call me again and ask me to come to you. I know you need me to heal you from alcohol. And i know i will always do everything you asked me to._

 

Fernando quickly stop the wonders, “Mark."

"Yeah, Fer."

"This is the last time okay."

"Yes it is."

"I’m on my way."

—-

The sunlight the came into Mark’s apartment was too bright for him. He reminded himself to close the curtain before he gets sleep. But his brain suddenly feel the dizzy again. It felt messed up. It felt exhausting. It felt empty.

Another hangover kind of morning for did make him to try to remember what happened last night before he passed out. He’s sure it was something happened in living room. Not here. Not in his comfy bedroom.

But this wasn’t the first time yet again. Mark quickly aware that it was Fernando. He couldn’t resist his own lips making a curve of smirk.

A note was attached in the mirror of this bedroom. It was unusual, Fernando never make notes. One thing Mark always remembered was this morning but in past and the mirror was clean without anything. Today was different.

Mark quickly got up and with curiousity he pulled off the post-it.

  
  
 _**You are the only person that i never want to be hurt. But i have one question, Mark, why’d you only call me when you’re high?** _

_**Because i’m tired.** _


End file.
